Idiot
by Toxxic-Lover
Summary: WARNING! MINOR CHARACTER YAOI! Jealousy starts denying his feeling for the wrathful doji, just as Rage started to admit his towards the envious doji. Perfect. Just Perfect. RxJ Rated for later chapters.
1. Discovery and Denial

I warned you in the summery, but I'm warning you know again. MINOR CHARACTER YAOI! RageXJealousy! Rated M for later chapters!

* * *

"HIYYAA!" Rage yelled as he struck another target. Afterwords he sat down on the bench, smiling to him self. 15th bulls-eye in a row. Jealousy walked in and handed him a water bottle, "Better than I could do..." Rage took the water bottle and shrugged, "Yeah, well..." Jealousy rolled his eyes at the wrathful Douji, "Out of all the evil douji, I envy you the most." "Oh? How so?" Rage raised an eyebrow, curious now. "You're strong for one..._Fucking Sexy for another..._" Jealousy added the last under his breath. Rage glanced at him, "What was that last?" Jealousy cursed himself for forgetting that Rage had exceptional hearing, "Uh..." Rage leaned back, "Well, what was it?" "Nothing." Jealousy stood up suddenly and left the training room. Rage watched him go, angry at himself for not taking that chance.

* * *

Jealousy stood in the hallway for a moment, Ho~ly Shit that was close He thought as he started to walk down the hall. He closed his eyes and sighed. Why had he left? That would have been the perfect time to tell him... He almost wanted to read Rage's heart to find out what he felt for HIM...but he was too afraid of rejection...

* * *

Rage looked at the door and then at the water bottle Jealousy had gotten him. He wondered why Jealousy hadn't read his heart yet...He sighed, "It would make things so damn easier..." He set it down and stretched as he got ready for another round.

**Next Day**

Rage searched the house for Jealousy, after what had happened the day before he wanted to talk to him...but he was no where to be found. Finally he asked Vice.

"Haven't seen 'im since Iruma took 'im out to search for Ultimo." Vice shrugged. Rage cursed under his breath and left.

He found them alright. Iruma was dead, and Jealousy looked for the worse. Rage walked over to him in the crater after the others cleared out. Jealousy didn't notice him at first.

"Shit. I'm such a fucking failure..." Jealousy kicked the ground. Rage sighed loudly and Jealousy whipped around to face him, "Rage!" Said wrathful doji nodded. Jealousy looked at him for a moment. They were truly alone right now...no one else was nearby...Rage opened his mouth to speak.

"Jealousy. What happened yesterday..."

"I know...I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have..."

"No...it's alright." He slid down into the crater and stood next to him, "It's just...I felt like things were left unsaid..." He narrowed his eyes.

Jealousy looked at him, unable to meet eyes, he stared down at his chest, "Sorry for that." Rage nodded again.

"What WERE you going to say...?"

"It was just a fleeting feeling. I dismissed it purposefully. Emotions get in the way of our real goal. I can't let them fog my judgment." Jealousy turned the other way, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find another master." He flew off, leaving Rage in a shocked silence. Was that all it had been? A fleeting feeling? What had happened yesterday was just...an accident? If he had a heart at all, Rage would have said it had broken. But he didn't. He turned back towards where he had come from, and left. How could he have been so stupid as to think that Jealousy...might have..., It pained him even to think the word,...loved him back. He decided not to land for a while. He didn't feel like confronting the other Evil Doji as to why he had left so abruptly just yet...

* * *

I do not own Rage Jealousy, or any other mentioned ULTIMO characters in this fanfiction. If I did...this wouldn't be a fanfiction...=w=

Rage: ...Jealousy...you're a bastard...

Jealousy: STFU.


	2. Tears and Bad Mornings

Was that all it had been? A fleeting feeling? What had happened yesterday was just...an accident? If he had a heart at all, Rage would have said it had broken.

* * *

Jealousy groaned lightly to himself, he couldn't love Rage...that was just...idiotic...to think that he could love anyone. He sighed and looked towards the ground, reading peoples hearts to try and find someone who would be a better master than Iruma. But he was distracted greatly by Rage's little visit, and nearly overlooked the white haired Rune. He forgot about Rage for the moment and focused on the boy. His heart was nearly black with envy. He smirked as he flew down, nearly scareing the boy to death.

After being taken to the boys house and a surprisingly calm discussion occurred, Jealousy opened his chest and allowed Rune to touch his spirit sphere. Memories flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes when Rage's face appeared. Their first meeting had gone a bit haywire after Jealousy pissed the doji off about something. Then they had parted ways, and not seen each other again till the 21st century. He bit his lip when the memories started to come to a close, and Rage's pained expression he had wished he hadn't seen still lingered in his mind's eye when Rune let go of the spirit sphere finally. Rune was breathing hard and had fallen down onto the floor. Something warm drifted down Jealousy's cheek. He ignored it.

Rune looked up at him, "That...other doji...Rage...What-?"

"Don't. Please. Just don't."

"But you're crying about him...aren't you?"

Jealousy was silent as he realized that what had gone down his cheek was a tear and rubbed it off.

* * *

Rage finally came down when the moon had started to get low in the sky. He needed a little sleep at least. They were going to attack tomorrow. He just prayed Mizho, being the insomniac of the group, wouldn't question why he came in when most every one else was asleep. He opened the door carefully and started to walk across the living room when Mizho asked a question that caught him off guard.

"You OK?"

He stared at her blankly for a second, "...Fine. I just...didn't think I would be able to sleep for a while..."

"Why?" Now she was getting nosy.

"None of your business." He snapped and stormed out of the room. He was tired, and didn't feel like attacking someone right now. A.) Vice might kill him for waking him up, and B.) He was a little out of it and wouldn't be at his best, and thus might lose against her and Palace. He rubbed his temples as he got to his room, he wasn't sure he'd be able to focus tomorrow. He closed the door behind him and laid down on the bed, willing his functions to shut down temporarily, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Yo! Rage! Wake up!" Rage growled as his master kicked his bed, "We get to kill something today! Be happy!"

Rage growled louder and sat up. As appealing as killing someone was, he wasn't exactly in the mood right now. He sighed and held his head in his hands, he had a big-ass headache to boot.

"Mizho said you didn't get back in till late. Where were ya?"

"...Does it matter?" He growled and slid out of the bed.

"I'd kinda like to know where my Page went with out telling me." Fussa crossed his arms.

Rage sighed, "You're going to find out once we go into ICON today anyways. Why ask?"

"Because if you refuse to tell me till then then I'll know that you were hiding something from me."

"Do I look like I care?" Rage growled and walked out the door. He was NOT off to a good start today.

* * *

Again. I do NOT own any of the mentioned characters.

R: And now Fussa's a bastard.

J: Every one's a bastard to YOU, Rage.

R: Shut the fuck up.


	3. Masters and Salt

"Because if you refuse to tell me till then then I'll know that you were hiding something from me."

"Do I look like I care?" Rage growled and walked out the door. He was NOT off to a good start today.

* * *

Rage suppressed a growl as he saw Jealousy that morning. He had admitted to himself that he loved the envious doji, and had tried to tell him this, only to be crushed before he could even say the words. He turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen. A white haired boy was in there.

"Who the hell're you?"

The boy winced and looked at him, "Rune. Jealousy's master."

"Jealousy's?" The boy nodded. Rage nearly died in relief, he could ask the boy what was up with that damned doji, "Then you know what happened last night." Rune nodded again.

* * *

Jealousy watched Rage go into the kitchen and sighed.

"Rage was with you last night." Mizho stated matter-a-factly, a hint of curiosity in her voice. Jealousy glared at her, "I-I didn't mean it like that! But seriously...What happened between you two?"

Rage walked out of the kitchen, a disappointed look on his face. Jealousy and Rage met eyes for a tense moment.

"Nothing." Jealousy said, "Nothing at all happened between us." He would've sworn he saw Rage wince at the words before he turned and left the room again. Mizho looked after him, a little worried.

"If you say so..." Mizho turned back to Jealousy, "Just don't get distracted in the middle of battle."

Jealousy nodded and turned to look at his master as he came out of the kitchen, "Jealousy. I have to go to school. You'll come when I call, right?" Jealousy nodded, "Good." Rune walked out of the building.

* * *

Rage sighed. That fucker was rubbing salt on the wound, and it hurt worse than hell. He put a hand over his chest. He actually felt physical pain from something like that. He didn't like the feeling. If he hadn't been in love with Jealousy he swore he would've killed the fucker for hurting him. And Rune hadn't been any help. He had chickened out last minute in telling him and used his school as an excuse. He pulled his hand into a fist and lowered it to his side. Perfect. Just perfect. He should be focusing on the battle, not Jealousy. Jealousy probably wasn't even giving him a second thought right now...He sighed and shook his head. Hana ran past him in the hall.

"Goin' to kill Agari~ Goin' to kill Agari~!" She said in a sing-song voice. He growled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and kept running. Rage sighed and left to prepare for his part in the attack.

* * *

I don't own any ULTIMO characters.

R: OK, now you're just torturing me, Toxx.

I know~!


	4. ICONs and a Confession

God damn, each of my chapters is getting shorter! DX Not good!

* * *

He pulled his hand into a fist and lowered it to his side. Perfect. Just perfect. He should be focusing on the battle, not Jealousy. Jealousy probably wasn't even giving him a second thought right now...

* * *

Rage sat on the tree line, watching Vice and Yamato argue. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Jealousy's still figure. He could see that he was repairing himself, but it was going slow...He glanced over back at the good doji masters, and noticed Mizho and Palace moving to their spots behind them. He sighed and looked towards the Sushi master, trying to focus on him to see if he would attack like Vice had predicted.

And yet...He looked back at Jealousy. He stirred a little. Rage smiled in relief. After he finished his attack he'd go check on him.

He and Fussa formed ICON as Regula and Eco did, and rocketed forward, stabbing him through the gut. He pulled back from ICON before Fussa could remember to search his memory for last night. He watched the other evil doji come out of hiding, and jerked in surprise when he heard Jealousy's voice ring out, correcting one of Yamato's thoughts. Rage looked at him, and their eyes met for a little while.

Then Eco yelled something, pissing Rage off to the point he smashed Regula's Spirit Sphere. He watched the other Evil Doji finish off their rivals as well. He let Fussa off on the ground and walked over to where Jealousy was.

"...You alright?"

Jealousy looked at him, "I'm fine."

A slightly awkward silence followed, "Jealousy...I know what you said about the other day. But...I think you should still know. I wish you had stayed. I wish you had read my freaking heart so I wouldn't have to do this now..." He bit his lip, "But damn it, Jealousy I...I love you! There! I said it!"

Jealousy stared at him wide eyed, "Wh-What...?" Rage nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I just...had to say it out loud." He scratched the back of his head and looked down.

* * *

Jealousy stared at him and blinked a few times. He WHAT? Jealousy couldn't believe his ears. Rage backed up a step or two, and their eyes met again. This time, neither would look away.

"Rage...I..."

* * *

Cliffy! XD I don't own any of the ULTIMO Characters.


	5. Confusion and Friends

Cliffy over! Wooo! XD

* * *

"Jealousy...I know what you said about the other day. But...I think you should still know. I wish you had stayed. I wish you had read my freaking heart so I wouldn't have to do this now..." He bit his lip, "But damn it, Jealousy I...I love you! There! I said it!"

* * *

"Rage...I..." Jealousy stumbled for the right words. He looked up at Rage to see that all too familiar pained expression.

"Don't...I understand. I just...had to say it." Rage looked at the ground before turning on his heel and starting to leave the area.

**_"Stop! Wait!" Jealousy ran after him and hugged him from behind, "Don't go, Rage...I-I love you too..."_**

God, how badly Jealousy wanted to...but his feet were frozen where he stood, his master still unconscious in his hand. He watched Rage's retreating back, feeling like a helpless idiot.

Mizho watched from the shadows, out of Jealousy's range. She had her hand over her mouth, "So that's what...Oh my god..."

Rage leaned back in his chair, the good doji were gone. It had felt too simple...Most of the evil doji were busy biding their time while their masters and Vice were off trying somehow to become gods in the eyes of the humans...

Rage closed his eyes, trying not to think about what had happened after the battle...but he was failing miserably. He screwed up. Nothing had gone how he thought it would...then again, things never work out like in the stories and movies he had had the displeasure of seeing. He held his head in his hands and groaned. How could he have let this shit happen? How did he let him self fall for Jealousy? He growled as he heard a knock on his door.

"What?"

"It's me." Desiru's voice rang out from the other side. Rage sighed, at least it wasn't Avaro.

"Come in..."

Desiru walked in and shut the door behind him, "Rage, we WON yesterday. Normally you'd be nearly happier than Vice about that...Instead you're in here sighing like a heartbroken sap."

Rage chuckled nervously, "It's because I AM..."

Desiru looked at him funny, "What?"

Rage nodded, "I trust you because you're my friend, Desiru..."

Desiru nodded and sat down, ready for a long story, "Ok..."

"I'm not going to deny it...I'm in love with Jealousy..." He blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Uh, oh...that can't be good."

Rage nodded, "When...when I finally pulled up enough courage to tell him he just stood there and said nothing...I screwed up bad..."

Desiru smiled at his friend, "I'm sure you just surprised him with your bluntness. Give him time to process it and he'll come around~!"

Rage looked at him with uncertain red eyes, "I hope you're right..."

Desiru smiled and stood back up, "Don't worry, things'll turn out fine." Desiru winked at him, "See ya later, Sexy~!" Rage chuckled and waved to him as he left. He leaned back in his chair again and looked at the ceiling, a smile flickering across his lips.

* * *

I don't own any Ultimo Characters, they all belong to Stan Lee & Takei-sensei.


End file.
